Legacy of time's Shadow Pikachu fan remake
by PseudoEpic
Summary: I found Legacy of time's story, "Shadow Pikachu", pretty darn interesting, so I decided to remake it by adding more to it and removing all writing errors. I'll probably remake all of Legacy of time's Shadow Pikachu story chapters, too. But I don't feel l.


There was a time in the Pokemon land when everything was, pretty much as you can describe, perfect. Legends lived and flourished down on Earth, while others spread deep into space, time, and dimensions. Everything was so peaceful that you could forget that there were even definitions of massacre, murder, et cetera.

The only one who knew the definitions of those words was Flint, a leader of Tribe Chu, one of the Pokemon tribes. Filnt, a Raichu, usually was calm and relaxed, and was extremely friendly to his tribe. But not today.

Recently, Flint's tribe had been suffering. Tribe Chu was placed near a beach, but it didn't do much. The limits of his territory limited his food, making the crowded Pokemon starve, and some even died of hunger.

"Flint," Caroline, a Pikachu who was Flint's right hand member of the tribe and his best friend, had said, "You have to do something, or we'll gradually die out!"

"Look, I've been searching high and low in our territory for food, and now I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL TO DO!" Flint screamed in frustration.

"Go to Governor Nidoking. He's responsible for dividing the land."

"Nidoking?" Flint thought for a second. "Oh, yes. I had forgotten our true leader here. Thank you, Caroline. I suppose you know where he is, too?"

"We're at the west side of this continent. If I remember, he's at the east." Caroline responded.

"Good. I will leave tomorrow. Expect me to be back in about two guard of this area." Flint started to leave.

"Guard? Hah! We don't need to keep guard! Why the hell-"

"Because if Nidoking doesn't help at all, then a whole bunch of shit will happen."

"W-w-wha? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!?" Caroline yelled after Flint, but he just turned away and began his journey.

* * *

Flint traveled for about fifty to sixty miles, surviving on the food that his tribe gave him. As he went, he met other tribes who had the same problem with the size of their territory.

"Yeah, we're dying over here too. I'm glad you share the same problem. Here, let's fix it together." One of the tribe leaders said.

"We will fix it if Nidoking won't fix it." Flint responded.

It was the same for every tribe he encountered.

A month later, Flint reached Governor Nidoking's fortress, which was actually a cave.

"Governor Nidoking!" Flint called.

A huge purple beast about three times as big as Flint slowly appeared from the cave's darkness.

"Ahh, Flint. It's been a long time. Come in."

Flint followed Nidoking into the fortress, which had lit torches plastered on the walls. In the deepest part of the cave there was a table with stone chairs. Flint and Nidoking sat down.

"So, what do you want?" Nidoking asked after a long silence.

"We are suffering, governor. And I want you to do something about it."

"Why?"

Flint sighed, and explained, "Because our territories are too small. Since we can't grab food from other areas, we've started to starve. Some of us even died."

"So?"

Flint impatiently banged the table.

"So it's because of YOUR FUCKING LAWS!"

Nidoking was surprised. "Can't you just be happy with what you have?"

"How could I? HOW FUCKING COULD I?"

"You..." Nidoking said sheepishly, "you... could share food with other tribes...?"

"YOUR LAWS SAID THAT I COULDN'T FUCKING DO IT, YOU HYPOCRITE!!!" Flint roared.

"Flint, calm down! There are about seventy tribes I have to squeeze in, on a four thousand square mile continent! Do you know how hard it is-"

"Hey, what's that behind you?"

Nidoking turned around. "What?"

Flint suddenly got up, jumped over the table and ran toward the wall behind the governor.

There was a carved in map of how the lands were divided. The west side, which Flint's tribe was in, was divided into nearly fifty small squares. The other half was divided into about twenty big squares.

"Wha-? Wh- Whaaattt?!? Why's the east side has such big territories? Why?" Flint stuttered.

"If you haven't noticed the entire east side has big Pokemon, such as Dragonite, Rhydon, an-"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!! THEY'RE ALL FUCKING LIVING BEINGS!!!" Flint literally screamed in Nidoking's face. "CHANGE THE BORDERS!!! NOW!!!!"

"No. There's enough small tribes in the west side and I don't want them to have more land." Nidoking said, getting up and walking toward the carved map, facing the Raichu the entire time. "Now how about we give the west side some food?"

"YOUR FOOD TASTES LIKE SHIT, AND I DON'T REALLY CARE IF THERE'S MORE TRIBES IN THE WEST SIDE!! THEY'RE FUCKING SMALLER FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S SHIT: YOUR FUCKING LAND!" Nidoking screamed. "EVER SINCE I WAS BORN, I WAS STARVING TO DEATH ON THIS RIDICULOUSLY SMALL CONTINENT UNTIL I FINALLY BECAME THE GOD DAMN GOVERNOR, AND SET THINGS STRAIGHT!"

"Set things straight?!" Flint scoffed. "The east side is way bigger than the west! Is that what you call straight?!"

"YES! I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO OVERCOME ALL OF THESE PUNY TRIBES FOR YEARS!!"

Flint, his face was contorted with pure anger, suddenly whispered, "Is that so?"

"Of course, you dumbshit!" Nidoking shouted.

Flint slowed walked closer to the carved map, facing the east side.

"Then it's war."

Flint suddenly smashed the east side of the map with his tail, sending big chunks of rock flying past the governor's face. The governor yelled in surprise, but by the time he could recover, Flint grabbed a nearby torch with his tail and threw it, flame first, into Nidoking's face.

Nidoking screamed, clutched his face, and collapsed.

"If you wanted to have the entire west land for yourself, then I'll take the entire east land for myself as well." Flint said, rather calmly.

The governor tried to call for help, but by the time some Nidorinos arrived, Flint angrily drove the end of the torch - right through his head and out of his chin.

The Nidorinos were horrified as Flint, covered in blood, pulled of the torch and shoved it in Nidoking's head over and over again. When he was done, he tore off the governor's head and smashed the carved map as hard as he could with it.

The cave started shaking, and it was apparent that it was about to cave in. Immediately, Flint's tail went into the governor's head while his body lit up with electricity, and he Volt Tackled his way out of the cave, leaving the Nidorinos to die.

* * *

Caroline was at the home of his tribe, sitting down and eating one of the very few berries in her land. Suddenly her ears popped up, sensing another Pokemon coming, and she immediately stood up.

It was Flint, Caroline's best friend and her leader.

The bottom half of his body was covered in a strange dark red pigment, and for some reason it looked like he was holding something behind his back with his tail. Caroline immediately ran over to the Raichu.

"Holy shit... Flint!! W-what happened to you? W-what the hell is that r-red stuff on you?" Caroline said frantically, scanning Flint's entire body.

"The governor refused my request..." Flint replied slowly. "In fact he wanted to dominate the west side all along."

Flint's tail suddenly threw a purple and dark red object into the air, and it landed at Caroline's feet, staining the ground with the ominous red pigment, which on top was...

It was the head of Governor Nidoking. Those who would make out his features due to the fact that it was heavily squished would notice that there was a huge hole on his forehead, which was surrounded by blood, which dripped down his face and his blank, unmotionless eyes. The blood from the area where his neck should have been was now staining the ground both Flint and Caroline stood on.

Flint, after a long silence, said, "The war has begun."

Caroline finally found her voice, and screamed.

* * *

The war Flint was speaking of slowly turned into a bloodbath, as Flint recruited all the tribes in the west side and soon, destruction began to take its grip upon the world.

After many small battles, Flint decided to face Governor Nidorino, a newly promoted Pokemon who happened to be the son of the Governor Nidoking that Flint brutally killed.

"Final battle." Flint snarled. "At the middle of this god damned continent. I want you to arrange an army out of those little pussies you call men the day after the full moon. At noon."

"I will avenge my father, you fucking oversized rat." Nidorino spat, as Flint left to prepare.

Soon the final battle came.

The Pokemon were ready to strike in the afternoon light, and spill the blood of every warrior in the opposing army.

Flint roared a battle cry, and his army of the fifty tribes charged, as Nidorino's army of a twenty huge tribes charged as well.

Suddenly the sky was filled with dark grey clouds.

But the armies kept charging.

Then the sky started to glow white, then black.

And the armies stopped.

Suddenly, a completely dark figure of a human gradually descended from the sky. First its face was looking toward the ground, and then it slowly looked up toward Flint's army, and then Nidorino's army, as two red glowing eyes appeared on its face. A red line crossed horizontally below the eyes, which curved into a smile as it laughed maniacally.

"Who- wh- WHAT ARE YOU?!?" Caroline yelled at the figure.

The figure slowly turned to the frightened Pikachu, and, with the most devilish voice imaginable, said,

"I... am the Shadow Beast. I am the manifestation of all your greed and hatred, that you have subconsciously created to the point where it turned into reality."

The Shadow Beast then lifted an arm.

"And now, I will throw the power of it at all of you!!"

Suddenly, Caroline screamed in pain as she started to slowly strech vertically, and soon her head snapped off like a twig, being telepathically decapitated. Blood flew everywhere, and her head landed at the Flint's feet.

"Caroline! No!!" Flint screamed as he kneeled down, facing Caroline's head and occasionally looking at her body.

The Shadow just laughed, and summoned black transparent sphere that surrounded his entire body.

Flint then got up and bellowed and huge amounts of electricity exploded from his cheeks and surrounded him as well.

Suddenly the Shadow screamed, "APOCALYPSE!!", and the sphere exploded, hitting the armies at a strength higher than all of their single blows combined.

As the armies crumpled under the sheer force of the attack, the Shadow spoke again.

"Feel the hatred you put on this world..."

Pain erupted on the side of Flint's body as he felt his arm being torn off. Flint opened his mouth to scream, but the excessive pain prevented him from doing so. As he looked around in the dust for a shred of hope, he saw that many of the Pokemon's limbs were being dismembered from the blast as well.

"... Hear the blood-curdling of the ones you killed with no remorse..."

More pain exploded through Flint's head and lower body as he felt one of his legs and ear being blasted off. Despite losing an ear, Flint suddenly started to hear the screams of his army. He desperately tried to support himself with his tail, which was blasted off as well.

"... And feel your very soul break under the weight of all of it!"

The explosion faded as Flint collapsed to the ground. His blood and everyone else's blood fell and splattered the ground, the Shadow laughed again.

"You should have thought of the pain you caused," the Shadow sneered, "but it's too late. You're all going to die because of your arrogance."

Flint found his voice and started to uncontrollably shriek with pain.

"This planet is mine and there is nothing you can do about it. And even if you live to try again," the Shadow said, "Apocalypse will be your fates."

Suddenly the sky glowed white again and another human figure descended. But this time, the figure was glowing completely white.

"The Angel of Light!" the Shadow gasped, its evil look replaced with horror.

"No..." the Angel gasped, looking at the fatally wounded army, "I'm too late... You'll pay for this, Shadow Beast!"

But the Shadow Beast already teleported.

With one last sympathetic look at the army, the Angel teleported after the Shadow as well.

Moments after they two beings were gone, one single, bloodied hand slowly and painfully lifted up.

"Why... did I do this?" Flint whispered. "I've... I've granted everyone a doomed existence and now we'll all die..."

With a heavy effort, Flint slowly turned his face to the army.

"I'm... so sorry.... everyone..."

Then he turned to the head of Caroline.

"Especially... you, Caroline... forgive me, please... I... I've always... loved..."

Flint's head and hand fell onto the ground as his last breath escaped his mouth.

He was a dead fool like all of them.

Every one of them.


End file.
